Peg boards and hooks are well known in the merchandising and retail industry. Peg boards are rigid, planar structures containing multiple holes spaced apart at regular intervals which allow for the insertion of peg board hooks. Each peg board hook has, in certain embodiments, two tangs spaced apart from one another and with a circumference substantially equal to that of the peg board holes so as to be inserted and mounted to the peg board—one hole for each of the two tangs. Once mounted, the peg board hook has an extension protruding from the peg board and opposite the tangs for hanging and displaying merchandise.
Being that most peg board hooks requires at least two peg board holes, the number of peg board hooks which can be mounted to each peg board is inherently limited. In such an instance, at most there can only be half the number of hooks mounted to a peg board as there are number of holes. Since the peg boards are used to display merchandise, this also limits the number of products that can be displayed on the peg board from the hooks in the same way.
There remains a need in the art for an improved peg board hook, designed to increase the number of hooks allowable on a peg board beyond current limitations.